


Summer, 2018

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, very light angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magnanakaw. Yan ang unang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol lalo na nung nilapitan siya ito isang madilim na gabi para kuhanan ng isang daan. Habang patagal nang patagal ang panahon na magkakilala sila, hindi lang pala pera ang nanakawin ni Chanyeol, kundi puso rin pala niya.Na-klaro na hindi naman pala siya nanakawan ni Chanyeol noong araw na yun, pero ang gulo pa rin eh! Magkaibigan, o magka-ibigan? Ano ba talaga sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa dalawa?





	Summer, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> To my prompter, thank you and sorry. Aaminin ko hindi naging madali na isulat 'to para sakin, but I still hope you like it! I may have deviated from the prompt a little bit kasi masyadong umingay ang utak ko, but it's still there!
> 
> To the ever so loving, patient, and accommodating mods, thank you so much. Thank you rin sa matinding motivation when I really needed it.
> 
> Sa inyo na naman na nag-decide na basahin ito, sana ma-enjoy niyo ang chanbaek na sinulat ko. Mahal ko kayo!

**_Introduction_ **

**_Summer, 2015_ **

 

Nagsimula ang lahat… nang muntik manakawan si Baekhyun pagkababang pagkababa pa lang niya sa jeep na naghatid sa kanya sa barangay nila.

 

Hindi niya alam kung saan _siya_ nanggaling — ang malaking mamang sumalubong sa kanya bago pa man niya maikot ang kanto papasok sa bahay nila.

 

Akala niya isa lang ang taong to sa mga tambay na pinagtitripan siya nang hinarang nito si Baekhyun at pinigilang magpatuloy sa kanyang dinadaanan.

 

Noong una ay itinawa lang ito ng ating bida, hindi pinansin ang kawalan ng reaksyon ng kasama kung kakilala man niya ito. Pero nang kutuban na ibang tao to, agad na nanlamig si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya.

 

Hindi niya masisi ang sarili kung bakit natatakot siya.

 

Una, ang tangkad ng taong kaharap niya. Tumayo man si Baekhyun ng tuwid, hindi pa rin siya lalagpas sa ilong nitong mamang ito. Pangalawa, madilim ang tingin ng lalaki. Yung tipong bubutasin ang mukha mo sa talim ng titig nito.

 

Isang madilim na barangay. Check.

 

All-black clothing, at may mask pa sa kasagsagan ng init ng Pilipinas. Check.

 

Matatalim na titig. Check.

 

Perfect! May nakakagulat na sasabihin to sa kanya.

 

“Bigyan mo ako ng isang daan.”

 

O diba? Tama siya ng hinala.

 

“At bakit?” Madiin niyang sabi. Naglalakas lakasan siya ngunit nangangatog na ang binti niya sa takot. Humihiling siya ng isa pang himala sa Panginoon pero mukhang sapat na ang araw na to—ang simula ng bakasyon nila—bilang biyaya na galing sa Kanya.

 

“Ang sabi ko, bigyan mo ako ng isang daan.”

 

“Bakit ko naman gagawin yun?”

 

Napalingon ang mama sa paligid, tila nagsisimula nang mainis. Napalunok si Baekhyun at napagaya sa ginagawa niya. Ngayon lang niya napansin na shet, wala nang tao sa kanila. Madilim na ang paligid at lahat ay mistulang nasa bahay na.

 

Namura niya ng malakas sa isip niya mga tambay na ka-close niya. Gantong oras nagsisilabasan pa lang ang mga yun, at mag-iinuman, tiyak na makikita kung ano man ang nangyayari sa kanya. Ayaw rin namang tumakbo ni Baekhyun dahil sa haba ng biyas ng magnanakaw na ito, madali rin siyang mahuhuli.

 

Napaiyak na lang siya sa utak niya, kinakaawaan ang sarili sa nangyayaring ito.

 

Lumakad papunta sa kanya ang lalaki pero napaatras si Baekhyun, ngatog na ngatog ang binti niya. Mabigat na rin ang hininga niya at namumula na ang kamay niya mula sa mahigpit na pagkapit niya sa strap ng ID niya.

 

Napakunot ang noo ng magnanakaw. Dahil nagbago ang posisyon nila, mas nakita ng maayos ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya mula sa ilaw ng poste. Hindi niya ito mamukaan dahil sa sumbrero at mask na tinatakpan ang kabuuan ng mukha niya.

 

“Hindi naman kita sasaktan!” malalim na sabi ng mama kaya napapikit si Baekhyun.

 

Tinapangan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya, ngunit kitang kita pa rin sa mukha niya ang matinding pagkatakot.

 

“Bingi ka ba?! Isang daan!”

 

Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Baekhyun, humahanap ng butas para makaikot mula sa kantong kinatatayuan at dumiretsyo sa bahay nila. Kung nandito ang magnanakaw sa oras na ito, siguro ay nakatira lang siya malapit dito. Ang gusto lang gawin ni Baekhyun ay makawala sa kanya.

 

Kumunot ang noo ng magnanakaw. “ _Byun Baekhyun_ —”

 

Sinuntok niya ito sa tiyan at tumakbo ng pagkabilis bilis papalayo sa kanya.

 

_Putangina, nasuntok ko yung magnanakaw sa tiyan!_

 

Wala kasi sa plano niya ang suntukin ito. Isipin man niyang proud siya sa sarili niya pero sa totoo lang takot na takot pa rin siya kaya invalidated rin.

 

Minadali ni Baekhyun ilipat ang bag niya sa harapan niya at niyakap ito ng mahigpit habang nakapikit at nananalangin na walang sumusunod sa kanya.

 

Nang makarating si bahay, di na niya inabalang kunin pa ang susi ng gate at tinalon na lang ito dahil sa takot na may sumusunod pa rin sa kanya. Nang silipin ang daanan, napataas ang kilay niya dahil wala na naman palang sumusunod sa kanya.

 

Buong akala niya tumatakbo kasama niya ang magnanakaw. O masyado lang siyang pre-occupied? Either way, ang mahalaga ligtas siya. Or mas magandang occasion, napuruhan niya ata ang magnanakaw nang suntukin niya ito. Nice.

 

Napatingin siya sa relos. 10:45 PM.

 

Nag-alone time kasi siya at tinanggihan ang yayang _nomo_ ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Katulad nga ng sabi kanina, last day na ngayon at gusto niyang ma-feel mag-isa ang atmosphere na ganto.

 

Kung yung _feel_ sana na yun ay makahinga mula sa nakakasakal na school works pero hindi. Instead he feels disappointed kasi walang tumulong sa kanya kanina nung nasa danger siya. He knows this world isn’t much pero at least naman may mga gwapong willing to sacrifice their lives para sa isang Baekhyun? Wala ba? Isang malaking _hay_.

 

Maya maya’y tumunog na ang susi na kinakalkal niya. Papasok na sana siya sa bahay nila nang ma-unlock niya ito ngunit napatigil nang maalala ang narinig niya kanina.

 

_Kumunot ang noo ng magnanakaw. “Byun Baekhyun—”_

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya. Wow, imposible. Paanong malalaman yun ng magnanakaw kung yun pa lang ang una nilang pagkikita? Maliban na lang kung isa ito sa mga kaibigan niya. Pero kapwa man matatangkad at malalalim ang boses nina Jongin at Sehun, hindi pa rin kasing tangkad at lalim ni kuyang magnanakaw.

 

He shakes the thought off his head at nadirediretsyo sa loob ng bahay nila.

 

Pagsisinungaling kung tawagin ang sinasabi niyang hindi siya natatakot kasi it’s everything but that.

 

-

  


**_Summer, 2015_ **

 

“Tangina naman Baekhyun, may pinagtataguan ka ba?!”

 

Kanina pa nakadungaw si Baekhyun sa bintana, kanina pa rin gumagawa si Jongdae ng ingay na kung di niya itigil ay baka sugurin na sila ng tanod.

 

Kagat kagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya habang tinitignan ang loob ng kwarto niya.

 

Nagyayaya kasi si Jongdae for another Crash Kyungsoo’s House event pero mas comforting tignan ang kama ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya rin aaminin na ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niya talagang lumabas sa bahay ay dahil sa takot na baka may nakamasid sa kanya.

 

No. _Nope_.

 

“W-wala!” sabi niya. “Ano lang, uh… gusto ko sa bahay lang! Ano bang pake mo?”

 

Napakamot si Jongdae sa batok niya. “Para namang nanakawan kita diyan sa ginagawa mo!”

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Na-trigger siya nung lumabas sa bunganga ni Jongdae yung _nanakawan._

 

Mas lalo tuloy ayaw niyang lumabas sa bahay nila!

 

Salamat na lang at wala ang magulang niya sa baba, busy pa sa pagiging teacher dahil isang linggo pa bago matapos ang klase sa isang public school na tinuturuan nila. Sure si Baekhyun na kung marinig man ng kanyang magulang ang pinag-uusapan nila ngayon, hindi nila papakawalan si Jongdae at Baekhyun hangga’t di sila nagdadasal ng rosaryo five times.

 

Okupado na rin pala ang bahay na katabi nila. Sabi ng nanay niya, galing raw sa probinsya ang pamilyang titira rito. Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo, alagad daw ni Adonis ang bunsong anak nila. Nakita raw niya nung nag-iinquire, syempre, tatay ni Kyungsoo ang nagpapa-upa ng bahay na ito eh.

 

Let’s just wish na kuyang mala-Adonis would go out sa kanyang house para makilatis siya ni Baekhyun, malandi extraordinaire himself, dahil bababa na siya, now na.

 

Pagkasilip muli ni Baekhyun ay naglalakad na papaalis si Jongdae. “Hoy, sandali, eto na!”

 

Nagmadali siyang bumaba at tumakbo na para bang runner at pagkababa’y agad binuksan ang pintuan palabas upang tanawin muli si Jongdae.

 

“Hoy, Jongdae! Hintayin mo ako!” Sigaw niya nang makitang naglalakad na ito papalayo.

 

Tatakbo na sana siya ng pagkabilis bilis papunta kay Jongdae ngunit may isang tao na biglang humarang sa daanan niya.

 

“Ano ba yung ingay na yun?” Tanong ng isang lalaki pagkalabas niya ng bahay na katabi ng kanila.

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun.

 

_Tangina, si Adonis!_

 

Hindi pa niya naa-appreciate ang ka-gwapuhan nito nang biglang humampas sa kanya si Baekhyun, hindi na napigilan ang momentum mula sa nasimulang takbo.

 

Nang maramdaman ang sarili niyang nakasubsob sa firm chest ng lalaki habang naaamoy ang pabangong pak na pak at _putangina, sobrang attractive!_ namula ng todo ang pisngi niya at parang gusto na niyang makuha dahil sa tinding pagkahiya.

 

Itinulak ni Baekhyun pataas ang sarili niya dahil sa gulat. Pinigilan niya ang katiting na kilig na namayani bigla sa puso niya. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry po. Hindi ko sinasadya, hala, okay lang po ba kayo?”

 

Pahapyaw na sinilip ni Baekhyun ang mukha ng lalaking nakahiga pa rin. Kasi ang unfair kung iju-judge niya lang base sa tall height, perfume at firm chest na masarap higaan.

 

Umungol ang lalaki bilang kasagutan sa kanya at hinawakan ang nananakit niyang braso.

 

Gusto man siyang tulungan ni Baekhyun sa pagtayo ay hindi niya magawa. Nakapirme lang siya sa pwesto niya hoping na uh… uh…

 

 _Siya si Prince Charming._ Minsan lang ako maging choosy pero sana dinggin niyo ako please Lord.

 

Tumagilid ang lalaki sa pwesto niya, nakangiwi dahil sa sakit na nararanasan.

 

“Byun Baekhyun.” Malalim na pagkakasabi nito.

 

Kumurap siya ng ilang beses. Teka nga.

 

Nag-replay muli sa utak niya ang same event nangyari kahapon.

 

_Kumunot ang noo ng magnanakaw. “Byun Baekhyun—”_

 

Ngayon lang natitigan ni Baekhyun ang lalaki at nanlaki ang mata niya sa na-realize niya.

 

All back clothing, deep voice, at ang buhok niyang sabihin man natin ay natatakpan ng sumbrero pero kitang kita ang pagkakulot—

 

 _Oh my god._ Siya nga.

 

Nakakasigurado si Baekhyun na _siya_ ang magnanakaw niya mula kahapon.

 

Tangina, patay na.

 

Hindi pa rin siya makagalaw sa kanyang pwesto dahil sa gulat, ni hindi niya napansin ang pagtakbo ni Jongdae papalapit sa kanila.

 

Habang tinutulungan sila ni Jongdae patayo ay napansin ni Baekhyun na kanina pa pala pigil na pigil ang hininga niya. His eyes are casted downwards at sampung panalangin na ang na-recite niya sa loob ng isang minuto praying na lamunin na lang siya ng lupa _please please please lamunin mo na ako._

 

“Ikaw yung bago diba? Pasensya na kay Baekhyun, ha? Medyo may pagka-tanga yan, hehe,” mahinang tawa ni Jongdae sabay lahad ng kamay niya. Hindi siya magawang samaan ni Baekhyun ng tingin dahil mas comforting tignan ang mga tsinelas niya. “Ako nga pala si Jongdae. Nice to meet you.”

 

Tumango lang si Chanyeol pagkatapos niyang sabihin ito. “Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you rin,” Pagpapakilala ni _Chanyeol_.

 

 _Ang lalim talaga ng boses._ Yan ang unang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya ang tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya na para bang nagtataka. Siguro nang binanggit ni Chanyeol ang pangalan niya? Bakit nga ba kasi kilala na siya ni Chanyeol samantalang kahapon lang ang una nilang pagkikita?

 

“ _Okay_ , wala akong maintindihan,” yan na lang ang naisagot ni Jongdae. “Pero it’s cool. Wala ka bang gagawin? Sama ka na lang samin. Punta kami sa bahay nung isa naming kaibigan.” Pag-iimbita ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol.

 

Lumuwa ang mata ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. _Gago ba to?!_

 

Tumango ang lalaki at ngumiti kay Baekhyun pero nagpaalam muna na ilolock ang pintuan ng bahay nila.

 

“Ikaw ah. Shota mo ata yun, si Adonis. Kaya pala kilig na kilig ka pag napagkukwentuhan niyo ni Kyungsoo,” asar sa kanya ni Jongdae pagkaalis ni Chanyeol. Alam rin niya ang code name Adonis ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa kapitbahay nila.

 

“Siya man yung Adonis na tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo o hindi, wala akong paki-alam. He creeps me out Dae. Hindi ko rin alam paanong alam na niya agad ang pangalan ko.”

 

“Hmm. Okay, sabi mo,” sagot ni Jongdae bago siya akbayan. Base sa tono ng pananalita niya, alam ni Baekhyun na walang pinaniwalaan si Jongdae sa sinabi niya. Di na lang siya sumagot.

 

Gusto nang mag-backout ni Baekhyun pero wala pang isang minuto ay bumalik si Adonis este Chanyeol na ngiting ngiti _sa kanya_.

 

Ang weird. Adonis nga talaga ang itsura niya pero baka peke lang, ano bang origin nito?

 

Maski ata si Jongdae napansin yun kasi tuwing lilingon siya kay Baekhyun, may kakaibang kintab na pinapakita ang mata niya.

 

Pinauna niyang maglakad ang dalawa, para kung gumana na naman ang pagka-magnanakaw ni Chanyeol ay hindi na siya ang magiging target nito. Naririnig niya kung paano magkwento si Jongdae tungkol sa barangay nila, kung kanino ang bahay na ito, kung kanino ang bahay na yan, ngunit maya-maya naman ay magsisingit si Chanyeol ng isang tanong tungkol kay Baekhyun, para bang interesado sa buhay niya.

 

Kakaiba kung ngumiti si Jongdae na binibigay naman gladly lahat ng sagot sa mga tinatanong ni Chanyeol. Who knows what’s going on inside Jongdae’s head? Pero sure si Baekhyun na kung ano man yun, pagtatawanan siya ni Jongdae.

 

Gusto niyang magpalamon sa lupa. Di niya magawang kiligin na may nagpapakita ng motibo patungo sa kanya dahil personality muna okay! Personality!

 

Gwapo si Chanyeol tama nga, with his soft and curly hair na bumabagsak sa mata niya, simple black shirt na ine-embrace ang pagka-firm ng kanyang toned chest at bulging muscles, ugh—

 

Maaari ngang pagnanakaw ang dahilan ni Chanyeol kung bakit niya tinatanong ito, pero ano ang _context_ ng susunod niyang sinabi kay Baekhyun?!

 

“Baekhyun, may boyfriend ka na ba?”

 

I mean—ha?!

 

Napakurap si Baekhyun dahil sa biglang tanong nito. Samantalang nakanganga lang si Jongdae at palipat lipat ang tingin sa kanila.

 

_Say something sensible, Baekhyun! Wag kang ma-excite na lalaki rin ang hanap niya!_

 

“How would you even know kung lalaki ang hilig ko?” tanong na lang niya para matakpan ang hiyang biglang bumalot sa kanya.

 

Tinuro ni Chanyeol si Jongdae innocently. “Sabi niya.”

 

_Putangina talaga ni Jongdae kahit kailan._

 

Inunahan ni Baekhyun maglakad ang dalawa papuntang bahay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hiya.

 

Ang weird lang talaga ng nangyayari ngayon dahil ang magnanakaw pala ay si Adonis na parang nagpapakita pa ng interes sa kanya ngayon.

 

Tahimik lang ang lakad nila ngunit naririnig pa rin ni Baekhyun ang mahinang boses ni Jongdae sa likod niya. Sabihin man na pirme ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa nilalakaran niya ay nararamdaman pa rin niya ang matalim na titig ni Chanyeol sa likod niya.

 

Nakarating na sila sa bahay ni Kyungsoo nang hindi pa rin siya umiimik si Baekhyun ng kahit isang salita.

 

Mabilis siyang nag-isip. Kailangan niyang makaalis sa stuffy atmosphere na to, now na.

 

Inunahan niya si Jongdae.

 

“Ako na gigising kay Kyungsoo.”

 

Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot nito. Kunwari lang ay wala siyang pakialam at nonchalant lang siyang maglakad papuntang hagdanan, ngunit nang naka-sigurado na hindi na siya tinitignan nina Chanyeol, halos madapa na siya sa bilis ng pagkatakbo niya papunta sa taas.

 

 _Putangina!_ Isang malakas na balibag ang ginawa niya sa pintuan ni Kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin nagising ang kaibigan dito.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

Inalog alog niya nang marahas ang kaibigan, tinapik tapik sa pisngi at kinurot sa pisngi ng pwet ngunit hinampas lang siya nito.

 

Nagtalukbong muli si Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng kumot niya, ngunit hindi natinag si Baekhyun. Paulit ulit niyang tinapik ang kaibigan sa katawan habang binubulong ang pangalan nito.

 

Hanggang sa hindi na bulong ang nangyari at ito ay lumakas nang lumakas nang lumakas—

 

“—Tangina Baekhyun! Magpatulog ka naman!” inis na sabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na groggy pa ang boses.

 

Malikot na umupo si Baekhyun sa gilid niya. “Kyungsoo parang awa mo na gumising ka, may nakapasok na magnanakaw sa loob ng bahay niyo.”

 

“Ang aga aga nandito na naman si Jongin. Pasabi sa kanya may sarili silang ref,” papikit-pikit niyang sabi, buong akala ay si Jongin ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

 

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. “Hindi si Jongin yung tinutukoy kong magnanakaw, Kyungsoo! Totoong totoo to!”

 

Inis namang umupo ang kaibigan sa kama habang kinakamot pa ang ulo niya, tila ba nawala na rin ang antok dahil sa patuloy na pangungulit ni Baekhyun.

 

“Anong magnanakaw naman ang pinagsasasabi mo? Nahihibang ka na ba?” Tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo bago magpakawala ng isang malaking hikab.

 

Umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi niya, hinayaan muna ang kaibigan na mahimasmasan ng kaunti. “Muntik na akong manakawan kagabi ng isang daan—”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at tumingin kay Baekhyun. “Ano?”

 

“Tapos feeling ko yung kapitbahay ko yun.”

 

“Sino? Baka naman pinagt-tripan ka lang.”

 

“Si Adonis—”

 

“Ha?!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa tenga niya.

 

Pigil na pigil ang hininga ni Baekhyun at tinanggal sa imahe ang pagkahiga niya sa chest ni Chanyeol kani-kanina lang.

 

Hindi siya bibigay ng ganun kadali lang! _No!_

 

Naiinis si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo kasi wala itong sinasabing maganda pero mas naiinis naman siya sa sarili niya dahil likas na ata ang pagkamalandi niya kasi aminin man niya o hindi, gwapo naman talaga si Chanyeol. Adonis nga. Pero hindi siya bibigay!

 

Pota, ang tindi ng landi. Kumbaga, it runs on his blood.

 

“He is so creepy, alam na niya agad ang name ko tapos tanong siya nang tanong tungkol sa akin, tapos kung may boyfriend na ba ako?” he said, pero alam naman ng lahat na sarili lang niya ang cinoconvince niya.

 

Nakita ni Baekhyun kung paano umilaw ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi niya. “Creepy your ass, Baekhyun! No way! Interesado talaga siya sayo!”

 

“Why would you say that after niya akong nakawan? I mean gwapo siya pero—”

 

“Pero what? You told me na muntik ka lang nakawan. Keyword: muntik! Malay mo he just did that to get your attention kasi, keyword uli: na-love at first sight siya sayo! Alamin mo muna ang side niya bago ka mag-jump into conclusions!”

 

Ang gulo ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ba nag-jump in conclusions rin naman siya?

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at dinepensahan ang _paniniwala_ niya, “Wala siyang gusto sakin, okay?! Tingin ko kasi hinahanapan na naman niya akong butas para nakawan ulit!”

 

Hindi siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo at sa halip ay pinag-clasp ang mga kamay. “So Baekhyun, kwentuhan mo ako about Mr Adonis, god of beauty and desire…”

 

“Aagawin mo siya sakin.” binigyan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng stink eye.

 

“Okay una, ako ang nagpakilala sa kanya sayo. Secondly, may minamahal na ako at itago natin siya sa pangalang Kim Jongin. Thirdly, wala akong interes maging kabit lalo na kung ikaw ang kaagaw dahil kawawa ka naman so—”

 

“Kyungsoo, gising ka na ba?!” isang malakas na katok ni Jongdae ang tumigil sa usapan nila.

 

Inalog ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, matalim ang titig dito. “So tell me about him.”

 

Napapikit si Baekhyun, bumibigay na. “Putangina, bes, nakakapanghina yung titig niya sakin.”

 

Tumili ng napakalakas na tili si Kyungsoo at nanatili naman si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa kama at nakakagat sa labi habang pinapanuod kung paano magtatalon ang kanyang kaibigan sa loob ng kwarto.

 

Kumatok muli nang napakalakas si Jongdae ngunit hindi sila natinag. Paulit ulit ito sabay sigaw ng isang malakas na “KYUNGSOO!”

 

“I knew it!” tawa ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Baekhyun. “Bumigay ka rin!”

 

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun kasi tama naman siya.

 

Marupok sa gwapo, eh.

 

Natapos ang araw na nagbati ang dalawa.

 

-

  


“Kuya!” Sigaw ni Sehun habang nakalahad ang kamay, tumatakbo papalapit sa kanya.

 

“Sehun! Namiss kita ah.” Bati lang ni Baekhyun at hinayaan ang sarili na mayakap nito.

 

Nakatambay ang magkakaibigang sina Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa bahay ni Kyungsoo at magkatabi naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa couch habang tutok ang dalawa pa nilang kaibigan sa TV mula sa lapag.

 

Tinulak ni Baekhyun papalayo ng kaunti si Chanyeol para bigyan ng upuan si Sehun, saka kinausap ito nang may liwanag ang mukha.

 

“Kamusta kayo?”

 

“Ayon, ayos lang. Uneventful naman family outing, puro lang swimming at karaoke sina mama at sila tita. Dapat sumama ka kasi diba?”

 

“Alam mo namang walang magbabantay sa bahay. Saka nandun naman si Vivi, mas mahal mo naman yung asong yun kaysa sakin.”

 

“Sabagay.”

 

Nagtawanan ang dalawa at hindi man lang napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagsama ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa tabi nila. Kunwari ay nanunuod siya kasama nina Jongdae ngunit tutok ang tenga niya sa pinaguusapan ni Baekhyun at Sehun.

 

“Chanyeol penge popcorn.” Sabi sa kanya ni Jongdae.

 

“Oh.” Inabot—muntik nang ibato ni Chanyeol ang hawak niya papunta kay Jongdae kaya naman nagulat ito. Tumayo si Chanyeol at pinagpag ang damit niya.

 

“Uwi muna ako,” tinignan niya mula sa gilid ng mata niya si Baekhyun bago ito ipokus sa harap at bumulong. “Badtrip.”

 

Naglakad siya papalayo at nakatingin lang sa kanya ang magkakaibigan, maski si Jongin na pumasok bago siya tuluyang makalabas.

 

“Yun ba si Kuya Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Jongin na kakapasok pa lang ngunit nakita kung paano mag-walk out ang isang matangkad na Park Chanyeol. “Okay lang ba siya?”

 

Napakagat si Baekhyun sa labi niya.

 

“Oo siya si Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, the jealous monster,” pagtawa ng mahina ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Tutok man sa pinapanuod ay alam niya kung ano ang nangyayari. “Baekhyun, habulin mo yun.”

 

Napatingin bigla si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Huh? Bakit ako?”

 

“Eh sino pa, diba?” Sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae.

 

“Siya si Kuya Chanyeol?! Mukha ngang jealous siya, bakit kaya?” sabi ni Sehun mula sa tabi niya. “Hoy Jongin. I told you may something sa kanila ni Kuya Baekhyun. Akin na yung 50 pesos ko.”

 

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa ulo. _Pinagpustahan pa talaga kami!_ “Siraulo. Walang ‘something’ sa amin.”

 

Binelatan lang ni Jongin ang katabi ni Baekhyun bilang kasagutan kay Sehun.

 

Buong palabas ay nakatanga lang si Baekhyun sa glaring screen ng TV samantalang halos umiyak na ang mga katabi niyang si Jongin at Sehun dahil sa Coco na pinirate ni Jongdae nung kailan.

 

Maya maya ay minumura mura na nila ang isang karakter dito at nabato na rin ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae gamit ang kanyang kutsara. Marami nang emosyon ang nailabas ng kanyang mga kaibigan ngunit si Baekhyun ay nakatitig lang sa kanyang cellphone, hinihintay na umilaw ito matapos ang kanyang text kay Chanyeol almost thirty minutes ago.

 

 _Bakit naman kasi siya magseselos kung totoo man ang sinasabi ni Jongdae?_ Napatanong siya sa isip niya at bumuntong hininga. _Saka, ano ba kami para may mag-selos na isa?_

 

Tumili nang napakalakas si Jongdae matapos ang isang eksena samantalang nagdiwang naman sina Jongin at Sehun sa tabi niya. Si Kyungsoo, nakatulog na. Si Baekhyun, patuloy pa rin ang pag-aalala sa kanyang kaibigan.

 

Tapos na ang movie pero siya ay nanatiling nakaupo pa rin. Ginising na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo para ipagluto sila ngunit nagpaalam si Baekhyun na aalis na siya.

 

Umuwi na si Baekhyun ng bahay niya dahil pagabi na rin naman. Sa kwarto agad siya dumiretsyo sabay hilata agad na sa kama niya. Niyakap niya ang kanyang unan at napatingin na naman sa kanyang cellphone. Hanggang ngayon wala pa ring Chanyeol ang nagnonotif sa kanya, kaya binuksan niya muli ito at nag-chat na lang siya sa Messenger.

 

Chat ni Baekhyun, “Hoy, bakit di mo sinasagot messages ko?”

 

Sabay dagdag ng, “At wag mo akong i-ignore. Kitang kita ko na active now ka.”

 

“Naubusan ako ng load.” sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

“Literal sabay lang tayo nagpa-load kanina,” pagbabalik ni Baekhyun, sabay dagdag ng -_- emoticon.

 

“Kinain ng Globe yung akin.” dahilan ni Chanyeol.

 

_Chanyeol is typing…_

 

“Bakit ba?”

 

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun at napasilip sa labas ng binata niya. Katapat kasi ng kwarto niya ang kwarto rin ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang bahay. He expected na baka makita niya ito ngunit nakasara ang kurtina sa kwarto ni Chanyeol.

 

Nagtype si Baekhyun sa phone.

 

“Buksan mo kurtina mo please. Gusto ko ng kausap ngayon.”

 

“Ayoko. Saka nag-uusap na rin tayo.”

 

“Please? Nakakatakot kaya na mag-isa ka lang sa kwarto.”

 

“Edi pumunta ka sa kwarto ng magulang mo at dun ka matulog.”

 

“Chanyeol naman eh!”

 

“Matulog ka na.”

 

Malungkot naman na tinignan ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya. Hinayaan niya lang nakabukas ang chat nila ni Chanyeol ngunit maya maya’y nagulat na lang ito nang biglang mag- _Chanyeol is typing…_ akala niya ay hindi na siya kakausapin nito.

 

“Tulog na.”

 

“Eh sige,” sabay dagdag ng, “Basta ok ka lang ha? Wala akong kasalanan?”

 

“Kasalanan saan?”

 

“Ah wala, wala. Good night.”

 

“Sige.”

 

Akala niya ay mag-gogoodnight rin ito pabalik pero maya maya lang, natanggal na ang active now sa pangalan ni Chanyeol.

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit, pero mabigat pa rin ang puso niya kahit sabihin na nakapagusap na sila ni Chanyeol. Napabuntong hininga siya at pinalupot ang kanyang kumot sa katawan niya, pumikit para kahit papaano ay maibsan yung guilt niya kasi…

 

Bakit ba ganun umakto si Chanyeol? Ever since nakilala niya si Park Chanyeol a month ago, never siyang lumayas ng ganun… Never niyang natitigan si Baekhyun with that kind of look.

 

Sa loob ng isang buwan na encounter ni Baekhyun with his magnanakaw, na-realize niya na si Park Chanyeol pala ay iba sa kung paano niya ito i-perceive noong una palang nilang pagkikita.

 

He likes black a lot, but even though he does, napaka-opposite ng black sa personality ni Chanyeol. He is not intimidating, lalo na pag na-amoy mo ang strawberry scented shampoo niya at damit na parang pinabanguhan ng baby powder.

 

Every time Baekhyun gets close to him, every time Chanyeol breathes next to him, biglang titibok ang puso ni Baekhyun at parang biglang sumasakit ang tiyan niya. Hindi siya sanay ng skin-to-skin contact unless siya ang nagi-initiate, but when Chanyeol does it—

 

_All he could do is give in._

 

Pinikit niyang mariin ang mata niya at pinilit na tanggalin si Chanyeol sa utak niya.

 

May maliit na ingay sa labas ng bintana niya animo’y binabato ito ng pebbles ngunit hindi na ito pinansin ni Baekhyun at sa halip ay sinubukan na lang makatulog kahit na giniginaw siya. Nagtago pa siya lalo sa ilalim ng kanyang kumot hanggang ang maliliit na ingay ay napaltan na ng isang tawag, mahina sa una ngunit lumalakas ng paunti nang paunti nang paunti—

 

“Baekhyun!” sigaw ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang bahay. “Alam ko gising ka pa!”

 

Biglang dumilat ang mata niya at binalot ng bilis ng tibok ng puso ang sistema niya. Suddenly he wasn’t sleepy. Napangiti siya ng malawak.

 

Nag-contemplate pa siya kung magtutulog-tulugan o harapin si Chanyeol dahil, hey, lagi naman silang nag-uusap window to window di ba? So anong problema ngayon?

 

“—Oo, gising ako!” he called out sa labas ng bintana niya.

 

Rupok culture.

 

Binuksan niya pa ito lalo at napangiti naman siya bigla nang makita si Chanyeol na nakapatong ang mukha sa window sill niya, nakatitig rin sa kanya.

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Hmm, wala. Gusto lang kita maka-usap. Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

 

Hindi pa rin natatanggal ang malawak na ngiti ni Baekhyun.

 

Umupo siya sa upuan niyang katapat ng bintana at sinagot si Chanyeol. “Akala ko ba pinapatulog mo na ako?”

 

“Edi kausapin mo muna ako bago ka matulog, problema ba yon?”

 

“Hindi naman.”

 

Ang sabi, mag-uusap silang dalawa. Pero majority of the time na nakatambay sila sa mga bintana nila, ang ginawa lang nilang dalawa ay tumitig sa isa’t isa. Isang Baekhyun na ngiting ngiti, at isang Chanyeol na seryoso lang. Isa ito sa mga bihirang moments na hindi nakangiti si Chanyeol. Pero ayos lang.

 

“Alam mo, tawag ko na sayo ngayon, apoy.” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol dito.

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Para ka kasing kape. Masaya lang, malumanay, masarap, at nakakagising kasama. Pero pag napuno ka, sumasabog ka. Pag nagagalit ka, humahapdi ka. Lumiliyab ka, parang isang malaking apoy, at nakikita ng lahat yun. Malakas ang emosyon mo.”

 

Ngumiti lalo sa kanya si Baekhyun, “ _apoy_.”

 

“Hindi ako galit, tanga.” Sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol na nakakunot ang noo. “At saka masaya ako ngayon.”

 

“Eh hindi ka nga nakangiti.” Pinakita ni Baekhyun ang mga ngipin niyang kanina pa naman nakikita ni Chanyeol. Napabuntong hininga ang kausap niya.

 

“Hindi naman ibig sabihin na masaya ako, kailangan nakangiti ako.”

 

“Hmm, okay,” tugon na lang ni Baekhyun.

 

“Ah edi, kung ganon,” habol ni Chanyeol, medyo nauutal. “Tawag ko naman sayo ilaw.”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Bakit ilaw?”

 

Nanatili uli silang tahimik, nakatitig sa isa’t isa at pinapakiramdaman ang kausap nila. Kahit malayo, kitang kita ni Baekhyun kung paano lumambot ang ekpresyon ni Chanyeol. Kahit madilim, nakita niya ang mga mata nitong lumiliwanag na hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa buwan, o dahil sa ilaw ng kwartong katapat — ang kwarto niya.

 

Bumilis bigla ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa di malamang dahilan.

 

“Kasi, _ilaw_ , ang liwanag ng ngiti mo. Bagay na bagay tignan lalo na kung galing sayo.”

 

Napako si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya at hindi niya alam ang isasagot.

 

“Diba… sabi mo… wala ka pang boyfriend?” Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Eh sino si Sehun?”

 

Nagtaka si Baekhyun. Ngunit maya maya’y napangiti rin siya ng malawak dahil dito, napatawa pa nga. Napagtagpi tagpi na niya ang nangyari kanina.

 

Ah, so ito pala ang dahilan ng pag-walkout niya.

 

“Bakit Apoy? Ano meron sa _pinsan_ ko?”

 

Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ni Chanyeol at sumilip na lang sa cellphone na finaflash ang time sa harap niya. “Gabi na. Matutulog na ako. Good night, _Apoy ko_.”

 

Habang kagat kagat ang labi para pigilan ang ngiti, sinara na ni Baekhyun ang bintana niya, nakaramdam bigla ng matinding saya dahil sa _dahilan_ ni Chanyeol.

 

Samantala, parang natanga naman si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya. Maya maya lang ay biglang lumabas ang isang napakalawak na ngiti mula sa kanya. Nakatitig lang siya sa nakasarang bintana ni Baekhyun, at nang matauhan, biglang nagtatalon sa kwarto niya, mahinang sumisigaw ng “yes!”

 

Si Baekhyun naman, nanatiling nakaupo lang pagkatapos sarahan ang bintana niya.

 

Hindi niya alam kung paano pipigilin ang nakakabinging sigaw ng puso niya.

 

Hindi lang pala pera ang balak nakawin sa kanya ni Chanyeol noong araw na yun.

 

Hinampas niya ang kanyang pisngi dahil di pa rin mapigil ang ngiti niya.

 

_Handa rin bang magpanakaw ang puso niya?_

  
  


-

 

**_New Year’s Eve, 2015_ **

 

“Ang hindi ko lang gets,” reklamo ni Baekhyun kila Jongin at Sehun sa kwarto niya, “kung bakit nag-expect pa ako na magiging stress free ang bakasyon ko.”

 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun sina Jongin at Sehun na may pinagkakaabalahan sa phone nila at hindi siya pinapansin. Naghihintay siya ng reaksyon ngunit wala namang nakuha. Napabuntong hininga siya at lumabas na lang ng kwarto nang di na nag-abala pang magpaalam.

 

Nakatambay kasi ang pinsan niya sa kwarto niya. Syempre nandun rin si Jongin, “bestie” ni Sehun. Malamig ang panahon at malamig rin sila, pinainit lang nila ang ulo ni Baekhyun.

 

_So much for having friends._

 

Habang suot suot ang oversized Christmas sweater (naks) niya, lumabas siya at tinignan ang pamilya niyang busy sa bahay nina Jongdae, ilang lakad lang ang pagitan mula sa kanila. Magkakaibigan na rin kasi ang pamilya nila simula pa lang noon at ngayon, naghahanda sila para sa isang salo salo.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

Hinarap niya ang tumawag sa kanya at nakita si Kyungsoo na hinihingal, tumatakbo papunta sa kanya. “Nakita mo si Jongin?” tanong nito.

 

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nang nakakaloko kaya naman kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “Tinatawag siya ni Mama.”

 

“Bakit parang hindi lang yan ang dahilan mo?”

 

“Yun lang, no. Pakyu.”

 

“Nasa loob siya ng bahay kasama ni Sehun,” magsasalita pa sana si Baekhyun pero biglang may tumorotot sa tenga niya—si Jongdae—kaya naman nabaling ang atensyon niya dito. “Gago ka rin no?!”

 

“Pwede pumasok sa inyo ah?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Di na hinintay pa ni Kyungsoo ang sagot ni Baekhyun na nakikipagaway kay Jongdae. “Salamat.”

 

Nakailang palitan pa ng lait at sigawan sina Jongdae at Baekhyun bago nagpaalam ang kanyang kaibigan. Masyadong nakatuon ang pansin niya sa pa-fireworks display ni mayora kaya hindi na niya napansin ang pag-alis ng nagtatawanang si Jongin at Sehun, isang nakasimangot na Kyungsoo ang nakasunod sa kanila.

 

Nang biglang may malalaking kamay na tinakpan ang mata niya.

 

Sa tagal na niyang kasama nito, kilalang kilala na ni Baekhyun kung sino siya.

 

“Apoy! May pinapanuod eh!” Reklamo ni Baekhyun.

 

Halos isang taon na simula unang makausap siya ni Chanyeol. Naalala niya pa ang usapan nila noon, pinaliwanag lang ni Chanyeol kung paanong hindi naman niya intensyong nakawan si Baekhyun, nanghihingi lang daw talaga siya ng pera para may pambili ng paborito niyang Chuckie sa convenience store.

 

Tapos nagsabi rin si Chanyeol ng mga dahilan katulad ng “dapat pala nagpakilala muna ako,” at “pasensya ka na, kumikintab ka kasi sa ilalim ng buwan.”

 

Malandi! Sino ba namang hindi mahuhulog diba?

 

Pero dahil duwag rin si Baekhyun, ginawa niya ang lahat para hindi mahulog sa mga pa-andar ni Chanyeol. Sinusubukan niyang wag pansinin ang mga galaw ni Chanyeol, ang mga tingin niya kay Baekhyun na parang siya ang naglagay ng mga bituin sa kalangitan.

 

Tumawa si Chanyeol. Napairap si Baekhyun nang makita ang suot nito, balot na balot nga, ngunit itim na itim pa rin. Some things never change, katulad na lang ng bilis ng tibok ng puso niya pag malapit dito.

 

Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol at pinisil ang pisngi niya. “Kamusta Pasko mo?”

 

Lumuwas kasi si Chanyeol sa probinsya nila at kababalik lang. Nagkibit balikat lang si Baekhyun. “Wala, the usual.” _Mas masaya sana kung nandito ka_ , isip na lang niya. Sabay iling. _Malandi!_

 

“Sayang we have yet to celebrate Christmas ng sabay no?” Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Nagkibit balikat si Baekhyun. “I guess. Pero magkasama naman tayo ng New Year diba?”

 

“Ang bullshit kasi,” kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Paborito ko ang Pasko, wala naman yung paborito kong tao sa tabi ko.”

 

Nahirapan huminga si Baekhyun. _Mga pa-andar mo_...

 

“Wag ka ngang ganyan,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Isipin mo na lang na paborito ko New Year tapos nandyan ka, okay na yun.”

 

Kung tutuusin, napaka-normal na lang sa kanila ng gantong usapan. Ang hindi lang normal ay kung paanong hindi pa rin nasasanay si Baekhyun sa abnormal na tibok ng puso niya lalo na’t paulit ulit lang rin naman ang mga balikan nila ng salita.

 

Hindi na rin bago na i-address niya si Chanyeol as _crush_ pag kinakausap niya ang sarili niya bago siya matulog. Oo, crush niya, happy happy lang, then mamaya wala na.

 

Ngunit walang palya — mamaya’y bumabalik rin.

 

Pero hindi naman lumalala.

 

Siguro nga alam na rin ni Chanyeol kung paano ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, pero kahit kailan hindi nila napag-usapan. Dibale na, hindi naman ata binabalik ni Chanyeol kaya nasanay na rin si Baekhyun na ganito, walang label. Ayos lang naman sa kanya kasi masaya naman. Walang sakit. Sa ngayon. _Sana._

 

“Oo nga pala, may regalo ako sayo,” sambit sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at napakunot ang noo. “Lapit ka pa sakin, dali, bago matapos ang fireworks para at least ma-feel natin yung magical effect.”

 

Umirap siya. “Anong binabalak mo?”

 

“Basta.” sabi ni Chanyeol. Dahil naging impatient, hinawakan niyang mahigpit ang kamay ni Baekhyun yung tipong ayaw pakawalan, at siya na ang humatak dito papalapit pa. Instinctively, napakapit si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol dahil sa impact.

 

_Tangina! Ano to?!_

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya at napasilip sa paligid. Nasa tapat sila ng bahay niya ngunit masyadong busy ang mga tao kaya’t hindi na sila nakita ng mga ito. Napatitig siya sa mata ni Chanyeol, nagsisimula nang mamula ang pisngi dahil sa kitang kita niya ang kagwapuhan ng kaibigan, ang mga mata niya nakatitig sa _kanya_ , at sa kanya lang. “Anong gagawin mo?”

 

“Hmm,” mahinang tugon ni Chanyeol, “hintayin mo na lang kasi.”

 

Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, “Seriously, Chanyeol, hindi na nakakatuwa.”

 

Lalayo na sana si Baekhyun, nang may gawin si Chanyeol na nakapagpatigil sa kanya.

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya nang maramdaman ang labi ni Chanyeol sa noo niya. _Hindi lang isang segundo ang tinagal nito_ , pagbilang niya sa isip niya. Dalawa, tatlo, apat, lima, hanggang sa nawala na siya sa bilang at ang sinisigaw na lang ng isip niya ay Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.

 

Natapos ang fireworks at humiwalay ang kanyang apoy sa kanya. Binalot siya ng matinding lamig, maliban na lang sa parte ng noo niya na hinalikan ni Chanyeol. Parang pinapaso pa rin siya ng init nito. Hindi niya magawang tumitig sa mata ni Chanyeol dahil sa tindi ng nararamdaman niya. Natatakot siyang isang silip lang ni Chanyeol, _malalaman niya_.

 

His eyes almost gave everything away, at hindi mapinta ang mukha niya nang matitigan rin niya ang mata ni Chanyeol. Ibinuka nito ang labi niya para magsalita, pero mukhang dalawa silang nawawala sa mata ng isa’t isa.

 

Pilit na hinahanap ni Baekhyun ang kasagutan sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Wala namang kakaiba rito, parang mga mata lang rin ng kaibigan niya. It’s almost the same, bilog, madilim na mata, except it’s not. There’s more to Chanyeol than just that. Nakikita ngayon ni Baekhyun ang matinding nararamdaman ng kaluluwa niya.

 

“Forehead kiss,” bulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Malapit ang mukha nila sa isa’t isa kaya ramdam ni Baekhyun ang hininga ni Chanyeol sa labi niya. “It means care for you.”

 

Napapikit si Baekhyun at unknowingly, pinipigilan ang sarili niya sa paghinga.

 

_Hinahanap ko pa rin mga kasagutan ko sa mga mata mo, kahit mas gusto kong marinig yun mula sa labi mo. Chanyeol, apoy ko, ano ang tumatakbo sa isip mo at bakit mo ginawa yun?_

  
  
-

 

**_Summer, 2016_ **

 

Madalas ay pumapasok pa rin sa isip ni Baekhyun kung paano siya hinalikan ni Chanyeol noong araw na yun. Madalas rin ay nababanggit niya ang salitang ‘tangina!’ bago mamula ng lubos at itago ang sarili sa mga kamay niya.

 

Matagal na, ilang buwan na nga ang lumipas. Naalala ni Baekhyun yung normal pa ang tibok ng puso niya kasi tuwing makikita niya si Chanyeol ngayon, parang automatic na kailangang hampasin na ng heart organ niya ng paulit ulit ang dibdib niya.

 

Ganun pa rin ang nangyari sa loob ng tatlong buwan pang pasok nila. Nagkikita pa rin sila sa eskwelahan kada linggo, naghihintayan sa gate, at sabay naglalakad pauwi. Ang kaibahan lang ngayon, simula nagbagong taon, parang marami ring nagbago sa kanila.

 

Kung dati ay umuuwi si Baekhyun ng masaya, ngayon ay madalas siyang umuuwi dala dala ang pagtataka kung bakit inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol ng pagkatagal tagal ng araw na yun, o kaya kung bakit in-offer ni Chanyeol ang balikat niya para sandalan ni Baekhyun noong medyo nahilo siya sa jeep, o ang madalas na paglapit ni Chanyeol ng kamay niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun, hahawakan ito, ngunit bibitawan rin pagkatapos ng ilang segundo.

 

Kanina pa sila naguusap sa harap ng bintana nila, parang hinihintay lang na sumabog ang puso ni Baekhyun.

 

Madaling araw na ngunit gising na gising pa rin ang isip niya.

 

“Maibalik ko lang, bakit nga pala alam mo na agad ang pangalan ko dati eh unang pagkikita pa lang natin yun?” tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun, nawala sa isip niya na tanungin dati dahil lagi siyang distracted sa harap ni Chanyeol. “Please sagutin mo na ngayon, hindi ko pa rin alam kung paniniwalaan ko yung sinabi mo sa aking hindi ka magnanakaw.”

 

Biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun sa naisip niya. “Stalker kita no?!”

 

“Sira, hindi!” Rinig ang sigaw at tawa ni Chanyeol lalo na’t tahimik pa naman ngayong madaling araw. Niyakap lalo ni Baekhyun ang unan niya habang tinitignan kung paano hampasin ni Chanyeol ang mga binti niya. “Masyado akong gwapo para matawag lang na stalker, pero since nag-beg ka naman, sige, sabihin ko sayo.”

 

“Kapal,” umirap si Baekhyun, “at I don’t beg. Pero sige, i-kwento mo lang.”

 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Nauna kasi sina mama na lumipat sa bahay noon, inutusan niya akong kunin ang mga pinagawa niyang bulaklak, alam mo na, sa flower shop malapit sa school natin ngayon.”

 

Napatigil si Chanyeol saglit, inoobserbahan ang mukha ni Baekhyun. “Tapos you see, nakita kita nun eh. Bumibili ka ng kwek kwek, kasama mo ata sila Kyungsoo? Nag-uusap sila nun na uminom at isa ka sa niyayaya nila, pero tumanggi ka. Last day of classes niyo.”

 

“Stalker talaga,” tumawa nang malakas si Baekhyun—

 

“And to be honest, I found you cute.” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

—At biglang napatigil. Tumingin na lang siya ulit kay Chanyeol na nagpatuloy sa kinukwento niya, kapwa namumula ang pisngi nila.

 

“Well akala ko naman yun na ang una at huling beses na makikita kita, ngunit nagulat na lang ako na sumakay ka sa jeep na sinasakyan ko pauwi. Pumunta rin kasi akong mall para magpahangin ngunit inabot na ako ng gabi. Katapat kita nun.” Pagpapatuloy ni Chanyeol.

 

“Naka-suot ka ng earphones mo at parang enjoy na enjoy ka pa. Not to sound like a creep, at mas lalong hindi ako stalker! Yakap mo bag mo nun saka yung ID mo kasi nakalabas, kaya kitang kita ko lang.” Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol.

 

“Madilim na nun kasi gabi na pero buti may ilaw ang jeep, at nagpapasalamat pa rin ako hanggang ngayon. Kitang kita ko pangalan mo nun, Byun Baekhyun. Gusto kita ngitian, isip ko, at sisipain ko sana ang paa mo para tignan mo ako pero nakita ko sa likod mo ang babaan kong 7/11 kaya pumara na ako.”

 

Naging pamilyar na siya sa mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya pag katabi si Chanyeol ngunit di niya alam na may mas bibilis pa pala dito.

 

“Tinignan kita nun kung haharap ka sakin pero di pala kasi masyado kang natutuwa sa pinapakinggan mo. Papasok na sana ako sa loob ng 7/11 nang ma-realize ko na huling pera ko na pala yung pinambayad ko pangsakay kaya nag-decide ako na uuwi na lang ako. Hanggang sa nakita ko ang jeep na sinakyan ko na pumara sa kanto kung saan papasok ang bagong bahay namin.”

 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kinalma ni Baekhyun ang puso niya. “Nakita kitang bumaba nun. Ako naman si tanga, bigla akong natuwa kasi na-realize ko na edi baka, magkalapit lang ang bahay natin kaya mababayaran agad kita diba? Tumakbo ako papalapit sayo nun para manghingi ng pera.”

 

“So totoo pala na kailangan mo lang ng pera kaya mo ako nilapitan ha?” Asar sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

 

“Huh? Gago, hindi. Gusto ko man ng Chuckie noong gabing yun, ang dahilan ko talaga kung bakit kita nilapitan ay… ikaw.” Nahihiyang sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman makatitig ng maayos sa kanya si Baekhyun.

 

“Anong nga ulit sinabi mong first impression mo sakin?”

 

“Na cute ka.” sabi ni Chanyeol sheepishly. “I hope you don’t mind?”

 

“I don’t.” Sagot ni Baekhyun, breathless. Gusto lang talaga niyamg marinig uli, to prove to himself that his ears weren’t deceiving him.

 

Nakangiti lang si Chanyeol na parang may hinihintay na sabihin niya.

 

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Baekhyun dahil isang minuto na ata siyang nakatigil nang ganun.

 

Napaltan ng pout ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Wala ka na bang ibang sasabihin?”

 

“Anong ba gusto mong sabihin ko?”

 

“Wala, realization, ganun. Tungkol sakin?” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Puno pa rin ng pagtataka ang mukha ni Baekhyun. “Hay! Wala! Matulog ka na lang!”

 

Sa totoo lang, di kasi alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot at hindi niya rin alam kung makakatulog siya. “Good night?”

 

“Good night.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, di pa rin nawawala ang pout. With a sad wave, sinara na ni Chanyeol ang kurtina niya at pinatay na rin ang ilaw ng kwarto niya.

 

Habang nakatitig sa madilim na kwarto ni Chanyeol, napaisip na lang si Baekhyun.

 

_Ang ganda naman ng first impression mo. Bakit kaya ganyan na ang iniisip mo tungkol sakin noon pa lang?_

 

Yan talaga ang mga katagang gusto niyang itanong.

 

Dahil sa kwento ni Chanyeol napasabi na lang siya sa isip niya. _Tangina ang gulo mo, Chanyeol. Parang sinasabi mo na noon pa lang, gusto mo na rin ako._

 

- 

 

“Kayo na no?”

 

_Ha?!_

 

Biglang napalayo si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang itanong ito ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ang nasabing kaibigan ay hindi nakaharap sa kanila, sa halip ay preokupadong tanggalin ang mga gulay sa kanyang pagkain. Kyungsoo was never a fan of vegetables.

 

Tinuro ni Jongdae ang dalawa gamit ang kanyang tinidor.

 

“Wala namang mawawala kung umamin kayo. Wala rin naman tayong bro code na bawal shotain ang tropa, diba Kyungsoo?” pagtanong niya sa kaibigan.

 

“Tangina mo.” pag-angat ng tingin ni Kyungsoo, masama ang titig kay Jongdae. Alam ni Baekhyun na ang tinutukoy ni Jongdae ay si Jongin.

 

“Wala ngang kami, ano ba,” sagot ni Chanyeol at mas lalong nilapit pa si Baekhyun sa kanya sa pamamagitan ng pag-akbay dito. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at napatitig sa kamay ni Chanyeol na naka-pwesto sa balikat niya. “Malandi man ako, prends lang talaga kami.”

 

 _Friends._ Napatingin si Baekhyun sa dalawa niyang kaibigan nang sabihin ito ni Chanyeol. _No feelings involved kahit na may pagka-malandi. Tama si Chanyeol._

 

Bitter siyang tumawa sa isip niya. Iba ang iniisip niya. Ang dami niyang gustong itanong kay Chanyeol pero hindi ngayon, hindi sa harap nina Jongdae.

 

Kasi wala namang sila.

  
  
-

 

**_Sembreak, 2016_ **

 

“Itigil mo nga yan.” inis na sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakaupo sa dulo ng slide.

 

“Yung ano?” inosenteng sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

 

“Yan!” turo niya sa kabuuan ni Chanyeol na naka-crouch sa harapan niya, “yang ginagawa mo!”

 

“Wala naman akong ginagawa.” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, nakapatong ang mukha sa mga kamay, katapat ni Baekhyun at malambing ang titig dito.

 

Magkaharap ang dalawa at mahirap huminga nang di naririnig ang tibok ng puso ng kasama.

 

Umirap si Baekhyun at padabog na umalis sa pagkakaupo niya sa pwesto niya. Dumiretsyo siya sa swing set, hinawakan niya ang kadena at ginamit ang paa para pagalawin ang inuupuan. Hindi na siya nagulat nang sundan pa rin siya ni Chanyeol hanggang dito.

  
“Bakit mo ako pinapapatigil?” tanong ni Chanyeol na umpo sa tabing swing niya.

 

Napakamot si Baekhyun ng marahas sa ulo niya. “Wala! Sobrang gulo mo eh!”

 

“Anong magulo, eh tinititigan lang naman kita?”

 

_That’s it._

 

Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, tumayo si Baekhyun at tumakbo, ngunit hindi pa siya nakakalay ay nahuli na siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya magawang umikot at harapin ang kasama, maski tanggalin ang hawak niya sa kanyang braso dahil hindi naman maitatanggi na gusto niya ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. _Na hinabol siya._

 

Napakagat si Baekhyun sa labi niya.

 

Hindi niya rin alam kung anong nararamdaman niya. Pinapanalangin niya na sa ngayon ay lamunin na lang muna siya ng lupa.

 

Inikot siya ni Chanyeol at tinitigan. Mahinahong inayos ni Chanyeol ang maitim niyang buhok na tinatakpan ang mata niya. Bumaba ang kanyang kamay sa pisngi ni Baekhyun, sinasalo ang mapupulang kulay nito na maya maya’y lumipat na rin sa pisngi at tenga niya. Itinaas ni Chanyeol ang mga hinlalaki niya, dahan dahang sinara ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na nakatingin sa kanya, at sa kanya lang.

 

Hinalikan muli ni Chanyeol ang noo niya, nagtagal yun dito. Hindi magawang imulat ni Baekhyun ang mata niya.

 

Susunod ay bumaba ang labi ni Chanyeol patungo sa maliit niyang ilong. Ilang segundo niyang naramdaman ang mainit nitong hininga sa pisngi niya, hanggang sa maya maya’y kinuha ni Chanyeol ang labi niya, kasama ang hininga nilang kanina pa naman talaga nawawala.

 

Malambot ang mga labi ni Chanyeol, yan ang unang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun.

 

 _Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyayari!_ Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa isip niya. _Pero please kung ano man to, sana wag munang tumigil._

 

Gustong makita ni Baekhyun ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol, kung nawala na ba ang kunot na madalas niyang nakikita sa noo niya, o nakapikit rin ba ang mga mata niyang kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya. Handa siyang mahuli ng bisig nito, kaya siya na mismo ang naglapit ng sarili kay Chanyeol. Ngunit hindi niya pa rin kayang buksan ang mga mata niya, hindi niya magawa.

 

Baka tuluyan na siyang mahulog sa kung ano man ang makikita niya.

 

Bato si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya.

 

Naduduwag siya.

 

Nang kumalas ang dalawa sa halik ay mas dumoble, tumriple pa nga ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Parang nakita niya ang sarili sa nangyari noong bagong taon except wala nang fireworks na nanunuod sa kanya. Dahil ang sumasabog ay nasa puso na niya. Ang magagandang ilaw sa kalangitan, kaharap na niya.

 

“Chanyeol.” bulong ni Baekhyun, hinahanap ang kasagutan sa nangyari kanina.

 

Inangat ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya habang hinahabol ang hininga.

 

Hindi nakawala kay Baekhyun ang mapupugay na mata nito, nawawala at hinahanap rin ang kasagutan sa harap niya.

 

Ngunit walang maisasagot si Baekhyun. Walang wala. Puro katanungan lang silang dalawa at alam niyang walang mangyayari kung mananatiling ganto ang sinasabi ng mga puso niya.

 

Kaya siya na ang gumawa ng sarili niyang desisyon, isang malaking kamalian. “Nadala ka lang.”

 

Tama si Jongdae. Tanga nga si Baekhyun.

 

Kung kanina ay nalilito si Chanyeol ngayon ay mas lalong nawala ang puso niya. Malambing na bumuka ang mga bibig niya ngunit hindi naman niya mahanap ang mga salitang gustong sabihin kay Baekhyun.

 

Hindi niya alam na ang taong kaharap niya ay posible palang gumawa ng matinding kaguluhan sa sistema niya. Hindi niya alam na ang pares pala ng matang ito, ang ilong niyang sinasabayan ang bawat ngiti ng labi niya, ang makakapagpabigat at makakapagpagaan ng puso niyang tila naghahanap ng kasagutan.

 

Mabait si Baekhyun, handa siyang ibigay ang mga kasagutan kay Chanyeol. Pero sa pagkakataon ngayon, nagkakamali siya.

 

“Kung yan ang gusto mong sabihin ko, Baekhyun.” mabigat na sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

At sinasabayan rin ni Chanyeol ang kamalian niya.

 

Inalis nila ang titig nila sa isa’t isa.

 

Kung siguro ay hindi sila naduwag nung araw na yun, baka nakita na nila ang kasagutan sa mga katanungang masyado nang matagal nakabalot sa puso nila.

 

-

 

Pasukan na.

 

Hindi mapakali si Baekhyun sa harap ng pintuan nila at pasilip silip lang ng kaunti sa bahay ni Chanyeol, tinitignan kung nakaalis na ang nasabing kaibigan.

 

Napahilamos siya sa kanyang mukha. Ano bang ginagawa niya? Malalate na siya. Pero siguro mas ayos na yun basta ba—basta ba malayo siya kay Chanyeol.

 

Sabay kasi sila lagi ni Chanyeol ngunit alam niyang hindi na dapat matapos mangyari ang araw na yun.

 

Iyon ang huling beses nilang paguusap. Iyon din ang huling beses na nakita niya si Chanyeol. Ginawa niya ang lahat para tanggihan ang mga yayang gala ng kaibigan. Ginawa niya ang lahat upang malayo muna kay Chanyeol. Nagtataka ang mga kaibigan niya at alam nilang may mangyari, pero hindi rin nila alam ang nangyari noong araw na yun.

 

“Ilaw, anong ginagawa mo?”

 

“Wala!” inis na sambit ni Baekhyun na nakatago sa puno at nakaharap sa bahay ni Chanyeol. “Ano bang pake mo? May tinitignan lang—”

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya at mabilis na umikot sa pwesto niya. “A-apoy! Andiyan ka pala. Hehe.”

 

Tangina akala niya kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya. _Si Chanyeol pala!_

 

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya at tinignan kung ano ang kanina pang pinagmamasdan ni Baekhyun — ang harap ng bahay ni Chanyeol.

 

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun nang nakakaloko. Napayuko naman siya.

 

Hindi sapat ang mga salitang tumatakbo sa isip niya para i-express kung gaano niya namiss makita at kausapin si Chanyeol.

 

 _Pero tumigil ka sa pang-aasar,_ bulong ni Baekhyun sa isip niya, _baka hampasin ko bigla yang gwapo mong mukha._

 

“Mukhang alam ko na tumatakbo sa isip mo—” napasinghap si Baekhyun, “pero di ko na lang sasabihin. Baka lumubog ka sa hiya eh.”

 

So ganto ba sila? Back to normal uli na asaran at kulitan?

 

Hinayaan ni Baekhyun na magwala ang isip at puso niya habang naglalakad silang dalawa.

 

Hindi niya alam ang pumapasok sa isip niya pero gusto niyang kausapin si Chanyeol tungkol _dun_. Yun ang huli nilang pag-uusap at gusto lang niyang linawin ang nararamdaman nila gamit ang naipon niyang lakas ng loob.

 

Pero hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya, tangina, mas nakakakaba pa to kaysa nung bumagsak siya sa final exams niya at hindi niya alam ang sasabihin sa nanay niya.

 

Okay sige, bahala na.

 

“Apoy, about last time—”

 

“May aso!”

 

Napatigil siya.

 

Sige. Hindi pala dapat pag-usapan yun.

 

Pinanuod niya ang kaibigang lumuhod at nilaro ang asong nasa harap niya. Lumapit si Baekhyun at bumuntong hininga, pinanuod kung paano umilaw ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa tuwa.

 

 _Ako ba?_ Tanong niya sa isip niya. Nawawala na ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa ngiti niya. _Ako ba talaga ang deserving ng nickname na ‘ilaw’ sa pagitan nating dalawa?_

 

Napatawa ng malakas si Chanyeol nang dilaan ng aso ang ilong niya.

 

“Likot mo eh, no?” Reklamo ni Baekhyun.

 

Dinilaan siya ni Chanyeol. “Inggit ka lang eh.”

 

Napailing siya. _Pero wag kang tumigil. Masaya akong nakikitang masaya ka._

 

“Byul!”

 

Napalingon ang dalawa sa boses na tumawag, ang aso ay napatahol nang makita ang tumawag sa kanya.

 

“Kuya Junmyeon?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang makalapit ang may-ari. Si Chanyeol ay hinahabol pa rin ang hininga sa lapag. Inilahad ni Kuya Junmyeon ang mga braso niya at tumalon naman si _Byul_ sa pagitan nito.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun! How are you?” tanong ni Kuya Junmyeon.

 

Si Kuya Junmyeon. Naalala ni Baekhyun na kasa-kasama lang nila ito noon, ilang taon na ang nakalilipas.

 

Si Kuya Junmyeon ay isang 4th year high school noong mga panahong elementarya pa lang sila nina Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang masyadong maalala sa relasyon nilang dalawa, basta mabait si Kuya Junmyeon at saka conyo siya.

 

“Okay lang po kuya. Kamusta ka na?”

 

“Oh, the usual,” sabi niya, hinihimas si Byul na nakatingin sa kanila. “Still in the process of finding this so-called shota, na, I think, you found yours na?”  

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at parang nabulunan sa sarili niyang laway.

 

“Kuya!” he sputtered. “Hindi kami ni Chanyeol!”

 

“Chanyeol,” pag-ulit ni Junmyeon sa sinabi niya. Inilahad niya ang kamay niya. “Totoo ba ang sinabi ni Baekhyun? Na you two are still not an item? You see, mahilig yang mang-troll, bata pa lang.” binulong niya ang huling pangungusap kaya naman napatawa si Chanyeol.

 

“Tama po. Hindi pa kami. Hindi _pa_.” kumindat ng palihim si Chanyeol.

 

Napatawa naman ng malakas si Junmyeon. “Oh! I like this kid! So may balak ka bang manligaw, or maging Chanyeol ni Baekhyun?”

 

“Baka…” masayang pumalakpak si Junmyeon at namula naman si Baekhyun.

 

“Kuya, ganyan lang talaga yan.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kuya Junmyeon.

 

“Totoo ang sinasabi ko.” hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na kanina pa pala niya pinipigil ang hininga niya.

 

“Ay, ang cute nila oh. Sige, mauna na ako ha? May business pa.” lumapit si Junmyeon sa kanilang dalawa. “Nakaka-stress na yung flower shop. I swear konting push na lang, isasara ko na yun.”

 

Nang makaalis na si Junmyeon ay biglang nagtanong sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Siya may-ari ng flower shop? Kaya pala napakapamilyar ng mukha niya.” Nasa flower shop kasi siya nang una niyang matanaw si Baekhyun kaya ispesyal sa kanya ang lugar na yun.

 

“Ano naman ang sinasabi mo kanina!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun pabalik sa kanya, hindi pinansin ang tanong niya.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Wag mo ako i-hmm hmm diyan! Yung ligaw! Yung—yung Chanyeol ni Baekhyun!” sigaw ni Baekhyun, namumula na sa hiya. “Ano ba yang pinagsasabi mo!”

 

“Ang sarap palang pakinggan.” Tumitig si Chanyeol sa kawalan, nakakagat sa labi. “Chanyeol ni Baekhyun. Parang sayo lang ako, at akin ka lang diba?” Kinindatan niya si Baekhyun.

  
“Nakakainis ka!” sagot nito, namumula, at umalis na sa pwesto niya.

 

Ligaw? Chanyeol ni Baekhyun?

 

_Bakit pa manliligaw? Hindi ba’t sa ginagawa nila, parang sila na?_

  
  
  
-  
  
  


**_Summer, 2017_ **

 

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa gilid ng mga mata niya. “Gusto mo tulungan na kita diyan?”

 

Napalingon si Jongin sa kanya, kagat kagat ang Piattos na kanina pa niya hindi mabuksan. Inabot niya ito kay Kyungsoo, tila nahihiya. “Salamat kuya.”

 

Iniabot naman ni Kyungsoo ang chichirya matapos mabuksan ito. “Kuya, maiba lang.” sambit ni Jongin.

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo, sinasabing magpatuloy siya. “Kasi nakita ko noon sila Kuya Chanyeol at Kuya Baekhyun, New Year’s Eve ng 2015. May fireworks kasi noon tapos pupunta sana uli ako sa bahay ni Kuya Baekhyun kasi nakalimutan ko doon yung cap ko. Pero nakita ko, hinahalikan siya ni Kuya Chanyeol sa noo.”

 

“Nangyari yun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kahit alam niya.

 

Nakita naman talaga niya, nakita nilang lahat. Akala ni Baekhyun sikreto lang nila ni Chanyeol ang nangyari na yun pero kitang kita nila.

 

“Forehead kiss. Ano ba talaga eksakto ang ibig sabihin nun kuya?”

 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa kaharap niyang TV.

 

“Hindi ko rin alam ang exact meaning, but I know it’s something intimate, bearing much more connection sa ginagawan mo. I think it’s special like that, ibinibigay ko lang siya sa mga taong sigurado ako.”

 

“Taong sigurado ka?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

“Siguradong kaibigan, siguradong kasama at siguradong mahal sa buhay.” pautal utal na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Katulad mo, ewan ko—”

 

“Mahal mo ako kuya?”

 

Gustong hampasin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa bunganga. “What I mean is kaibigan, ganun—”

 

“Wala nang mas ihihigit pa?”

 

Nagsimulang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin, ano bang sinasabi m—”

 

“Sana umamin na si Kuya Chanyeol kay Kuya Baekhyun no? O baligtad man. Kasi yung puso ko yung sumasakit pag nakikita kong iwas na iwas sila sa tunay nilang nararamdaman.” sabi ni Jongin at ngumiti kay Kyungsoo.

 

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo, nawalan na ng sasabihin. Nakakapit siya sa gilid ng sofa katabi ni Jongin. _Hindi lang ikaw. Sumasakit rin puso ko._

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang may bumalot na isa pang mas malaking kamay sa kamay niya.

 

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay niya, hinawakan, isa isang pinulupot ang mga daliri niya sa daliri ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa magtugma ang hawak ng isa sa isa pa.

 

Napalingon siya dito, nakabuka ang bibig ngunit walang masabi. Nginitian lang siya ni Jongin at hinigpitan pa lalo ang hawak dito.

 

Di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na napapangiti na rin pala siya sa hawak ni Jongin.

 

“Masaya ka kuya?” tanong ng nakababata.

 

“Oo naman. Ikaw ba?”

 

“Hmm, okay lang. May kulang pa kasi akong hinahanap.”

 

Unconsciously, napadiin ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya. “Ano yun?”

 

Nilawakan lang ni Jongin ang ngiti niya. “Yung isasagot mo sa tanong ko.”

 

- 

 

“Kayo na?!” Masayang sabi ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila ni Chanyeol sa kalsada pabalik sa bahay nila. Ilang kanto ang layo nito pero masyado silang napagastos kaya wala nang pera pabalik. “Congrats! Tagal mo rin nabaliw sa kanya no!”

 

“Si Kyungsoo ba yan?” Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol na nagbubuhat ng dalawang plastic. “Pakausap.”

 

Dahil sa isa lang ang buhat na plastic ni Baekhyun, siya na ang humawak sa cellphone at tinapat ito kay Chanyeol para makausap niya si Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo!”

 

“Oh!”

 

“Kayo na!”

 

“Oo!”

 

“YIE!”

 

Napatawa ng malakas si Chanyeol at Baekhyun at naiwan naman si Kyungsoo dun na sinasaway silang dalawa. Napahinto pa silang dalawa sa gilid dahil for some reason, nakakatawa ang tawa ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun, at nakakatawa rin ang tawa ni Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol, kaya walang tumitigil sa kanila.

 

“Kayo talaga ang magkakatuluyan eh!”

 

Malakas rin ang tawa ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya nang mapatigil bigla ang dalawa, kapwa namumula.

 

- 

 

**_Sembreak, 2017_ **

 

“Bakit ka biglang nagyaya, Jongdae?” sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

Di naman planado, bigla na lang dumating si Jongdae sa bahay nila na may dala dalang apat na box ng Chuckie kasi may pag-uusapan raw sila.

 

Syempre, di na rin nakatanggi si Chanyeol kasi nandyan na siya eh kaya ngayon, nakatambay lang sila sa garden nina Chanyeol sa likod ng bahay nila.

 

For some reasons kinakabahan si Chanyeol kung ano man ang pag-uusapan nila dahil una sa lahat, nakakaloko ang ngiti ni Jongdae kanina pa. Sa tingin niya, parang may alam siya na hindi alam ni Chanyeol at parang pinipiga niya si Chanyeol para malaman kung anong tumatakbo sa utak nito.

 

Maayos na nakaupo si Chanyeol sa damuhan, isang kamay hawak ang Chuckie at ang kabila ay kinakalbo ang damo na nasa harap niya. Si Jongdae naman nakapatong ang ulo niya sa mga braso niya habang nakahiga.

 

“May gusto ka bang sabihin sakin?” tanong ni Jongdae.

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol nang makita ang ngisi ni Jongdae. “Ano? Tungkol saan?”

 

“Kay Baekhyun—pare, wag na tayo maglokohan dito. Alam ko naman na may nararamdaman ka para sa kaibigan ko.”

 

Pilit nilunok ni Chanyeol ang nakabara sa lalamunan niya. Habang patagal nang patagal ang oras na hindi niya sinasagot ang ibinato ni Jongdae, mas lalong bumibigat ang nararamdaman niya sa oras na iyon.

 

“Bakit kailangan mong malaman?”

 

Umupo si Jongdae, tinaasan siya ng kilay. “Thought you might need some help. Ako rin naman ang unang nakaalam, halos tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas.”

 

“Wala naman akong gusto sa kanya?”

 

“Sus. Wala. Unang kita ko pa lang sayo, Baekhyun na ang bukambibig mo. Magnanakaw ka pa lang sa paningin niya, Baekhyun na ang bukambibig mo. Puro Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, tapos hinalikan mo pa siya nung Bagong Taon—”

 

“Paano mo nalaman yan?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” iling ni Jongdae. “You’re so desperate, bro. Payong bro, lang, bro, pero you need to earn courage, you know, bro?

 

“Hindi ko gets, Jongdae.” Buntong hininga niya. “Nakakabighani siya.”

 

Tumawa na lang ng malakas si Jongdae sa sinabi niya, hindi makapaniwala. “Edi ayon nga po ano? Umamin na siya!”

 

“Nakakainis kung iisipin. Nagtataka nga ako kung bakit hindi kayo nahulog sa kanya.”

 

“Baliw ka ba? Kung magkaka-gusto ako sa kaibigan ko edi may kakumpitensya ka pa.”

 

Oo. Baliw na nga ata si Chanyeol.

 

Napahilamos siya sa mukha niya, tumatakbo pa rin sa isip ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Alam mo bang nahalikan ko na rin siya sa labi.”

 

“Seryoso?!”

 

“Pero ang sabi sakin ni Baekhyun, nadala lang raw ako.” _Pero hindi ako nadala._

 

“Ganun? Kahit kailan tanga talaga no?”

 

Napatawa si Chanyeol nang mahina habang pinanggigigilan ang damo sa harap niya. “Yeah.”

 

“Wag ka mag-alala Chanyeol, akong bahala sayo.” pagtapik ni Jongdae sa kanya.

 

“How?”

 

“Basta,” kinindatan siya ng kaibigan. “Magugulat ka na lang.”

 

Nagpakawala si Chanyeol ng hangin at nag-thumbs up kahit kinakabahan siya sa sinabi ni Jongdae na iyon.

  
  
-

 

**_Christmas, 2017_ **

 

“Jongdae, ngayon na ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

 

“Hindi, atat mo. Konting hintay pa kasi may kasabwat ako dito.”

 

 _So ibig sabihin may nakakaalam pa na may gusto ako kay Baekhyun?_ Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa isip niya. “Sino?”

 

“Si Kyungsoo, Jongin, at si Sehun, duh! Kailangan rin natin malaman ang nararamdaman ng kabilang side no?”

 

Akala ni Chanyeol, yung best friend lang ang nakakaalam pero tangina, sinama pa yung jowa ng best friend at yung pinsan!

 

Humigpit ang kapit niya sa kamay ng stuff toy. “Ano naman ang pumasok sa isip mo at kailangan mo pa silang sabihan ha?!”

 

“Hindi ba sinabi ko na sayo yung dahilan? Now, wag ka nang maingay! Gagawa pa kami ng fruit salad ni Mama!”

 

“Hoy teka lang, tangin—”

 

“Bye babe! Enjoy your window date!” sa kalagitnaan ng tawa ni Jongdae ay pinatay ni Chanyeol ang tawag dahil sa hiya.

 

Napahinga siya ng malalim at tinitigan sa mata ang teddy bear na binili niya lang kanina. Hinawakan niya ang ribbon na nakatali dito, both as ‘headband’ and ribbon wrapper na rin dahil regalo niya ito para kay Baekhyun.

 

Binulungan niya ang sarili. “It’s not that hard, Chanyeol, bibigay mo lang ang regalo kay Baekhyun mamaya then that’s it! Tapos na. Ang bilis diba?” peke ang tawa niya habang pinapakalma ang sarili.

 

_Mama, natatakot ako._

 

Hindi makalma ang utak niya nang kumatok sa pintuan nina Baekhyun. Nakatago lang sa likod niya ang teddy bear, samantalang siya ay tumitingin kung saan saan dahil sa kaba habang kagat kagat ang labi niya.

 

Nang marinig ang mga mahihinang yabag sa loob ay nag-panic si Chanyeol, iniwan ang teddy bear sa harap ng pintuan at tumakbo ng pagkabilis bilis sa bahay nila.

 

Nagtago siya sa gilid ng bahay nila kung saan hindi siya makikita ni Baekhyun sa dilim kahit kitang kita niya pa rin ito dahil kailan ba hindi kumintab si Baekhyun sa mga mata niya?

 

Pinanuod niya ang pagtataka kay Baekhyun habang tumitingin pakanan, at pakaliwa, hanggang sa kunin ang teddy bear at niyakap papasok ng bahay niya.

 

Nakahinga si Chanyeol nang maluwag, saka lang napansin kung paano siya pinagpapawisan.

 

Lalakad na sana siya papalayo nang biglang mag-vibrate ang cellphone.

 

_Jongdae is calling…_

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hoy _duwag_ , lumingon ka sa bahay ko.”

 

Ginawa naman ni Chanyeol, nagtataka siyang tinignan ang bahay na katapat niya.

 

Nandun sina Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, at Sehun, kapwa nakataas ang mga gitnang daliri at masama ang tingin sa kanya.

  
  


-

 

**_Summer, 2018_ **

 

“Happy three year anniversary sa ating Ilaw at Apoy couple!”

 

“Jongdae, di ka nakakatuwa.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakasilip sila sa labas ng bahay ni Baekhyun.

 

Eto pa rin, as usual, same scene katulad lang noong simula ng storya except kasama na si Kyungsoo.

 

Nakatambay silang dalawa sa tapat ng bahay ng mga kaibigan at tinatawag ang mga ito kahit alam nilang walang bababa.

 

“Alam mo, hindi ko maisip na ito ang dahilan kung bakit nag-agree ako na sumama sayo,” sinamaan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongdae na ibinalik naman ng kaibigan gamit ang isang peace sign.

 

“Grabe diba? Sa maniwala ka man o hindi, Kyungsoo, ako ang dahilan kung bakit magiging sila!”

 

Parang na-offend si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. “Jongdae? Ikaw ba yan? Laki ng ulo, pang-tanga naman yung plano.”

 

“Hey!” Tawag ni Jongdae. “You agreed, okay? Masyado nang mahirap para sa kanila ang lahat. You know laging nahihiya sa nararmdaman kaya ayoko na sila ma-stress and I decided to keep it—”

 

“Cliche, laos na, stupid, unoriginal.”

 

“It’s brilliant,” pagputol ni Jongdae sa sinasabi niya. “Ang talino ko, hays, bakit kaya wala pa akong shota?”

 

“Dun ka kay Sehun.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagpretend naman masuka si Jongdae. “Bata pa yun. Masyadong mabait. Palibhasa may happy family, caring pinsan, hindi nag-rebelde, mayaman—tangina, lahat na!”

 

“Puso ikalma.” pagconsole sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, hawak hawak ang likod niya. Dramatic na tinaas ni Jongdae ang likod ng kamay niya sa noo niya. “I’m not fine, I’m not fine.”

 

“Corny—”

 

“Bakit?” tawag sa kanila ni Baekhyun mula sa taas. Mahina lang ang sabi niya pero napalingon ang dalawa sa kanya na magkadikit pa rin ang katawan. Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun nang makita sila.

 

“Baekhyun! Punta tayo sa bahay!” sagot ni Kyungsoo at saka kumalas kay Jongdae. Nag-gesture si Baekhyun sa bintanang katapat niya para tanungin kung kasama rin ba si Chanyeol ngunit umiling ang dalawa furiously, almost suspiciously.

 

Nag-thumbs up si Baekhyun at umatras mula sa bintana niya. Nag-apir naman si Kyungsoo at Jongdae.

 

-

 

“Bakit di natin kasama si Jongdae?” tanong ni Baekhyun pagkaupo niya sa pamilyar na sofa nina Kyungsoo.

 

“Yun? Nagpasama lang ako sa tangang yun. Actually Baekhyun, pwedeng maiwan ka muna saglit? Namiss lang kasi kita tapos gusto ko makipag-kwentuhan, pero bili muna akong pagkain kasi wala nang laman yung ref namin.”

 

Na-touch si Baekhyun nang sabihin ito ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya alam na tumatawa ang kaibigan sa loob loob.

 

“Miss you too babe!”

 

“Miss you more, pumpkin! Pagtawanan mo muna yung baby pics ko, I wouldn’t mind!”

 

“Weh?” ni hindi man lang sumagi sa isip ni Baekhyun na masyadong mabait si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya dahil masyado siyang nadala sa moment. Ang naiisip niya lang ngayon ay kunin ang cellphone niya at picture-an close up and mukha ni Kyungsoo saka pagtawanan ito pag unstable ang Globe connection nila sa bahay.

 

“Yes! It’s fine, Baekhyun!” sagot niya, pinahaba yung _fine_. “Mauna muna ako ah?”

 

Kung tinigilan muna ni Baekhyun tumawa for a minute, baka nasilip niya kung paanong hindi naglakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa pinakamalapit na tindahan kundi sa kabila, animo’y sesenyasan si Jongdae na tawagin na si Chanyeol.

 

Nahuli ng kaibigan ang gesture niya kaya naman nag-thumbs up si Jongdae, tinawag ng malakas si Chanyeol. Kaya pala hindi siya naririnig nito ay suot suot niya proudly and kanyang Beats noise cancelling headphones. Oo na, siya na ang mayaman.

 

“Ano gagawin natin sa bahay ni Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang makababa.

 

Bumulong si Jongdae under his breath at tumawa ng malakas. Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol kasi he’s sure, this wouldn’t be a good idea.

  


-

 

 

Okay back to Baekhyun.

 

Ang nasabing tao ay tumatawa pa rin ng malakas ilang minuto na ang nakalilipas. Kaya nang marinig niya ang mahinang pagbukas ng pinto ay napatayo siya.

 

In-eexpect niya na makita si Kyungsoo na may dala dalang supot ng pagkain but instead he saw a tall, lanky person. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

 

Nakarinig naman ng isang malakas na kadena sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa labas. “Jongdae! Buksan mo ang pintuan!”

 

Binalot ng kaba ang puso ni Baekhyun and he rushed to Chanyeol’s side, twisting the doorknob, kicking the door pero it just won’t budge. “Putangina, ni-lock tayo!”

 

Habang naghihysterical si Baekhyun kasi he’s in a fucking room with Park Chanyeol, ang kanyang kaibigan(?) ay napatitig lang siya sa doorknob, biglang nanahimik.

 

“Chanyeol. I have spare keys for Kyungsoo’s room. Akyat tayo tapos talon tayo sa bintana para makalabas tayo dito—”

 

“No, Baekhyun—listen. I don’t want us dead. I don’t want you dead. Kasi gusto ko lang na—”

 

“Ano?”

 

“Before we get killed, may gusto akong sabihin sayo.”

 

Taray, action movie ba to? Pero…

 

 _Ano naman ang gustong pag-usapan nito!_ Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa isip niya.

 

Pinanuod niya kung pano mamula si Chanyeol sa tenga, paanong hindi mapakali na tumitingin sa paligid, everything but him. Hanggang sa bumuntong hininga ito. Tinitigan niya nang mariin si Baekhyun.

 

Nacoconscious si Baekhyun. Sanay na sanay na siya sa mga titig ni Chanyeol but this time, hindi niya malaman kung ano ba ang gusto nitong sabihin.

 

Parang may sinasabi ang puso ni Chanyeol sa kanya, pero nanatiling nakasara ang damdamin ni Baekhyun. Desidido siya na hindi niya papakinggan ano mang sasabihin ni Chanyeol. Desidido siyang baliwalain ang hiling ng puso niya na tama na ang pagiging duwag. Desidido siyang magbingi bingihan sa sinasabi ng puso niya na _kahit ngayong sandali lang, ako naman ang gamitin mo!_

 

Desidido siya. Pero nang muling masilayan si Chanyeol, bumigay ang puso niya.

 

“Baekhyun. Natatakot ako ngayon.”

 

_Ako rin._

 

“Yung sinasabi mo na nadala lang ako, hindi ko pinaniniwalaan yun.”

 

_Ako rin._

 

“Pinapanalangin ko na bago ako matulog, sana bukas may isa sa atin na mas lumakas ang loob kaysa sa isa.”

 

_Ako rin._

 

“Araw araw kong sinasabi sa sarili ko. Siguro ayos na to. Siguro, hanggang dito lang kami. Alam kong gusto mo ako, Baekhyun. Alam mong gusto kita, Baekhyun. Pero hindi ko mapigilang itanong sa sarili ko, bakit ba may natatakot? Bakit ba may nagsesettle for anything less? Bakit walang umaamin? Bakit—”

 

_Tama na._

 

“Bakit hindi ko kayang maglakas loob? Bakit pinapayagan kita na hanggang dito lang ang gusto mo? Bakit—”

 

“Chanyeol.” pagpapatahimik sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

 

Kumikintab ang mata ni Chanyeol. Sapat na ang isang tingin sa mata para makikita ang emosyon na matagal kinimkim ni Baekhyun.

 

Sumasakit ang puso niya. Tama si Chanyeol, bakit ba kailangan nilang pigilan ang puso nila? In the first place, bakit ba kailangan nilang pigilan kung alam na rin naman pala ang nararamdaman ng isa?

 

Takot? Siguro nga. Natatakot ba sila kung araw araw ay ganun sila umakto sa isa’t isa?

 

Hindi. Natatakot sila na aminin na totoo lahat yun. Natatakot sila aminin na totoo ang pinapakita nila sa isa’t isa. Natatakot sila sabihin na walang halong biro yun. Na—

 

“Mahal talaga kita.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

_Pero tama na ang pagiging duwag._

 

Ang gaan sa loob na mapakinggan ang sarili na sabihin ito. Para siyang binubuhat papuntang alapaap.

 

Ganito pala ang pakiramdam na pakawalan ang sarili, na paminsan minsan ay sundin ang puso at wag magpakulong sa hindi kasiguraduhan ng isip.

 

Walang mangyayari sa kanila kung wala silang gagawin. Tama nga.

 

Maraming naging tanong si Baekhyun, lahat yun nanatiling nakatago sa puso niya—

 

“Mahal rin kita.”

 

—Pero sa lahat ng yun, isa lang ang naging kasagutan.

 

Sabay tumawa ang dalawa ng malakas nang mahuli ang mata ng isa’t isa.

 

_Magkaibigan, o magka-ibigan? Sa loob ng tatlong taon nating pagkakakilala, ano ba talaga tayo sa isa’t isa?_

 

Nakuha nilang parehas ang kumpirmasyon sa sagot nila nang yumuko si Chanyeol at hinuli ang labi ng tao sa harapan niya, ikalawang beses simula nang una silang magkakilala. Mas totoo, mas naramdaman, at mas nakakahiya kasi nakasilip pala si Kyungsoo at Jongdae sa kanila. Ang lakas nilang humiyaw sa labas.

 

 _Magkaibigan kami, magkaibigan kami—_ sigaw ni Baekhyun sa isip niya.

 

Humiwalay silang saglit at ngumiti sa isa’t isa.

 

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapangiti sa labi ni Chanyeol nang yumuko ito at muling hinuli ang labi ng mahal niya.

 

_Hay._

 

_Sige na nga._

 

_Magka-ibigan na._


End file.
